Death with the Non-Believer
by x010tL
Summary: Roses are red. Violets are blue. SI inserted. Don't like it? Fuck you.
1. Chapter 1

This is poetry, a horrendous attempt at poetry.

* * *

I awoke from my slumber expecting to find myself in my comfy bed, but what I felt was not my sheets.

These sheets are not mine, my sheets are soft and they smell of Downy, not this rough texture that smelled like metal rods being pushed through inside your nose

I lifted my body, sitting at the mattress I slept at. Huh... the mattress was also quite springy. Shaking my head weakly to remove the remaining grogginess from my head, I look at the unfamiliar room I found myself in.

If you could call it a room, at all.

The room was dirty, smelly and I hear drops of water, seems like there's a leakage in the ceiling.

There was not much here except for the large mattress I slept at, it's wooden frame, and what seems to be an antique wooden closet with a broken mirror. The walls seem to be concrete with unpainted or is it peeled sections?

I remove myself from the musty bed.

Huh.

Is everything larger now?

Wait.

...

I'm smaller?

How did that happen?

Wat. da. fuq?

Lifting my now, smaller hands, fixing my gaze upon them.

I could feel it.

My arms, my hands. I formed a fist and flexed my hand and finger muscles.

They weren't mine

Well, I'm a child again I guess?

I look at my arms again.

My brand new integuments are smooth and soft.

Like a girls'

Wait...

I narrow my eyes and quickly, my hands quickly reached for the goods

...

.

..

.

...

False alarm.

The goods are still there.

I wipe the metaphorical sweat-drop, and I walked towards the antique closet. My eyes fixed on the remaining mirror fragments attached to the closet, I saw my new vessel.

I look whiter.

Caucasian.

A caucasian?

A handsome caucasian kid.

You know, like the ones on the osh-kosh billboards. Those perfect-looking little Aryan shits. Not blond though, my new hair was more of red-orange or ginger, so not Aryan? Still, it's like looking at a different person, it's going to take a while to get used to. Heck, adapting to this body is going to take a while. Fuck I feel like a certain pedo-snake.

* * *

-meanwhile in a certain hidden village-

A long haired pale-man who looked like a member of a death metal group suddenly sneezed.

"Strange. Have I gotten sick? Perhaps an allergic reaction to my new body?"

"You!" Points at a random grunt.

"Yes Otokage-sama?" said the grunt.

"Call Kabuto" The death metal bandmate said

"As you wish Otokage-sama"

"And bring me some cookies"

"..."

* * *

I hear footsteps outside... huh? There was someone else in this shithole?

*knock-knock*

"Young master are you awake?" Said a gruff deep voice

The voice sounded male. As the door opened, an prim looking old man in a suit entered the room. Strangely enough, I recognized the man

"Cain" I said

"Yes young master? I hope you would refrain from sleeping here in the basement, it's rather unbecoming of someone of your station."

I digested that piece of information.

Again, information seeped through my brain feeding me the necessary bits. I knew. I was the son of a noble. The noble was my new mom, she was disowned when she ran away with my new dad. Cain here was supposed to tend to my mom, orders from her dad, grandad? Mom said grandad still loved her but he had to keep appearances so he sent Cain here to make sure mom's okay.

"I'm not nobility Cain, and I did not want to sleep here, I just fell asleep here, I guess from working out" That last bit was reflex I didn't know why I said that but I knew that it was the right answer.

"Your grandfather would surely disagree with you young master, noble blood still flows within your veins. Normally, I would approve of your efforts towards self-betterment, however I doubt that this environment would be conducive towards proper growth." said the old man

Hearing his words, and looking again at my accommodations I'm inclined to agree with the guy. Browsing my vessel's memories, I found that the former owner of this body became apathetic towards his bodies' well-being, training in extremes, thinking it would make him stronger faster.

The only thing that was improving faster here was his immune system, I quip in my mind.

The former owner was beating himself up over the death of both his parents, oh, my parents now too I think. Death by pirates. The kid was prepping himself for revenge

huh.

Pirates?

Browsing his memories more, I now know where I am.

Loguetown

...

..

..

Oh One Piece. Neat.

* * *

Dragging myself out of the bathtub was harder than I thought, my body was heavy despite my small frame or was I only fatigued? I went in for a nice long bath not only to clean myself after spending time in that biological hazard of a place, but also to organize what little knowledge this vessel have. Turns out my neo-mom was from Montblanc noble family in the north blue, and my neo-dad's from another fallen noble line. Neo-mom fell in love with neo-dad and his dreams of adventure, neo-dad wanted to see things he hadn't seen before in his time in the North Blue so he wanted to go to the Grand Line. Neo-mom wanted to escape the mundane life she had, met neo-dad who was preparing for his journey at a market. They had a chat, clicked, and eventually dated for awhile before neo-mom's dad wanted to stop the budding romance the two had. My parents, lovestruck idjits that they were, decided to elope, travel the world together. My mom got pregnant with me after they left Lvneel. Cain said I was born here on Loguetown, my memories agree with him for the earliest memory I could access was the sights of this town.

Oh yeah, neo-dad was a Donquixote

Believe me, that threw me in for a loop. From what I could remember, dad said that he was the youngest of three brothers. He told me that his family went cuckoo and got out fast. He said he had wanted his older brother Rosi-nii to come with him when he saw Doffy-nii's descent to madness. The death of their father being the last straw for him, he said Rosi-nii had to look out for Doffy-nii so he came with him, the condition was that he left dad alone if he didn't want to join them, Rosi-nii accompanied him for a while saying he would join up with Doffy later. Surprisingly, Doffy-nii agreed saying dad was softer than Rosi-nii anyway but also said that if dad changed his mind he could still join anytime he wants since he was blood. Relieved, dad and his brother roamed the kingdoms of North Blue. Eventually dad got bored and decided that he wanted to brave the Grand Line. Rosinante returning to his older brother. He was about to set off but he met mom and his plans shifted.

Oh they still wanted to brave the Grand Line, they delayed their plans a bit for me saying they wanted to spend more time raising me before going ahead with their dream. Being the brat that my former vessel was, he had wanted to come with but was rejected quickly by dad since the Grand Line is no place for weak snot-nosed kids. They did promise to come back after a year or so for me and if I wanted to come with them when they return I had to study and train so they left me in Cain's care here at Loguetown promising to regularly keep in touch via den-den mushi.

Unfortunately they were MIA during a pirate raid a year after they left.

The kid took his studies and trained diligently even before the incident. When the timely chat with his parents over den-den mushi stopped, and news of a pirate raid near their last known location, the kid was devastated. He threw himself harder to his studies and training believing that he would get stronger faster, to sail for the Grand Line the moment he was ready to find his parents.

The training sadly did more harm than good as his body was given little time to recover, grow, and coupled with a bad training environment.

I was in my room now, or the kid's room whatever you want to call it.

Dressing my self with clean clothes prepared by Cain

I was having difficulty believing the reality that I was now on a different plane of existence.

"Dad... mom.." I mutter. Thinking of my former life, former family, friends.

"I see your still the same broody kid, Barba-kun" an unfamiliar deep voice stated

Surprised, I turned around and look towards the voice, I saw a huge figure sitting by the window, like, really huge. I have seen guys reaching to 7-feet in my old world, yet this guy was easily taller by a foot or two. Thinking about height, dad was also huge. Not as tall as this guy but close. Would I also grow close to that? I narrow my eyes as the guy wasn't there before I entered the room. The guy could've killed me before I even knew what was what. Dang, have to work on that. The guy was blond, sporting a mop hair look with a hat, also, is that makeup? He was sitting there with a cigarette in his hand. If this guy is who I think he is, then I would believe I have nothing to fear.

Still, to think I would meet them so soon.

"Stop beating yourself up with what happened with Crisostomo and Marcelle. I'm certain they're just lost, or without a den-den." He says while puffing a smoke

I stare at him, mustering up my courage, I quip "I would if you'd stop smoking, uncle. I'm sure they're just as harmful"

He smirks "Can't. Won't. Shan't. I need them in my line of work brat" he says while puffing another

"Please, you just want to look cool" I retort flatly

"I don't want to look cool, I AM cool brat GAHAHAH" He held his thumb up, and gave a cool guy grin and laughs

I didn't react to his statement, aiming to unnerve him and give his reasons of showing up.

"Oi, oi, is that how you treat your loving uncle who went out of his way to visit you, you ungrateful little shit"

"You're doing a great job at that uncle" I say with a fake smile and a thumbs up.

"Heh, You're welc- OI!"

"Doffy said you're always welcome to join his crew you kn-"

"I won't"

"LET ME FINISH! Ahem! As I was saying, he said you're welcome, but I knew better than letting a kid join a pirate crew, my little brother's kid to boot."

I raise my eyebrows at what he said. What is he getting at?

"So I convinced him to let me come to you and bring you some company"

What?

"This is him Cora-san?" a girly voice said coming from the other side of the room.

"What- how!?" I look at my uncle who seemed satisfied with himself. I then look at the direction of the other voice.

I was correct in my assumption, there was a brunette at the door who was smiling at me.

"Who are you-u?" My voice croaked at the end

"My, my~ it seems my precious nephew is quite taken with you Baby 5" My uncle said with a teasing tone

"Hey! I do not-GUHG"

Something hit me like a truck, I was down at the floor looking at the brunette, though I admit, she's easy on the eyes. I shake my head, it's a kid, what's wrong with me!? The brunette was on top of me and she was on her fours, looking at me, smiling. I was dumbstruck.

"Cora-san said you needed someone to be with, so I came with~~" she said cheerily, blushing too.

Dang... cute.

"Ah~ young love. Youth today grow up so fast. One moment they just met, the next they're getting married" Rosinante said with fake tears and tissues

I went beet red.

"Jerk" I said while getting up from my previous embarrassing position.

"Ah but you didn't reject. Gahahah! This clingy brat is Baby 5, her real name, I don't know. She's a selfless kid, do take care of her"

I stare at the girl again, she was still smiling. I couldn't bring myself to reject this one.

"Sure..." I said while blushing.

"Gahahaha, you're Crisostomo's son alright. Oh, I forgot, there are two more, I guess they're outside and was polite enough to wait there."

"Forgive me for intruding, young master. A young lady must have passed by here" Cain entered my room then saw uncle. "Rosinante-san, a pleasure to meet you again however please use the door next time" Cain finally saw the brunette that was hiding behind me "Ah there you are young lady" He then looked at me . "It seems you have everything under control young master, I will take my leave now" He looked at uncle again. "Rosinante-san" Cain bowed then left the room.

"Baby 5, go outside. Go talk to Law-kun for minute" Rosinante said

Imagine my surprise when I heard that. One of the future supernovas is here.

The brunette made a pout "I don't want to. Law's always glaring when I bother him"

Uncle stares at her while puffing his cigarette. Then he smiled "I'm sure Barba-kun here would need you later too. For now I believe Lami-chan needs you more outside to save her from Law's broodiness" he said with a small laugh

Hmmm... Who's Lami?

I chuckled too "I presume the other two are named Law and Lami?"

"Yep, siblings." answered uncle.

Law's sibling?

Who?-Oh..

He did have a sis right but she died from amber lead.

How?

Uncle looked towards Baby 5 again "So?"

Baby 5 looked torn. He looked at me first, biting her lip. I nod at her.

"Okay..." Baby 5 said "I'll be back later Barba-kun" Baby 5 says happily and runs outside.

Uncle snapped his finger when Baby 5 left. "Is he feeding you right?" uncle said

I presume he's talking about Cain? "Not as much as I would like, been training much lately uncle, so my nutritional requirement is a bit larger. For now though, we're getting by budgeting what dad left."

"Figured as much" uncle says while dropping two black duffle bags at the floor.

"There's at least a hundred million there, fifty each bag. Use this to sustain yourselves, I want only you to manage this Barba-kun. I don't trust the old man."

My eyes widen with what he said. That would solve a lot of financial problems we had.

"This... This is a huge help uncle.. but... w-why?"

"Oi, am I'm not allowed to spoil my favorite nephew now and then?"

"But.. t-this large? Where did you get this?"

I looked at him. He stared at me. I did not avert my gaze for even a second. He sighed as he broke the silence

"Look, you don't need to know. Maybe in the future you'll figure it out, you were always a smart brat. Now come on, tell me about Cain-san"

Suppressing the questions I had in mind. I knew it was related to the Ope Ope no Mi. The Trafalgar sibling being here means that they were cured of their illness, if not then there would be at least a noisy commotion outside for kids with white patches. Symptoms of Amber Lead Syndrome is known well enough here.

"I know he's reporting to grandfather. Lately, he's been sending letters suggesting I live there since mom and dad are missing. I thought about it, but declined his offer. Don't wanna deal with intrigue between noble families. Frankly, I don't know if Cain's presence here mean that grandfather cares about me or if he wants a bastard to serve his other grandchildren"

"You'd only grow weak there brat. Plus, you have more freedom here"

I nod at what he said.

"You sure you want to leave this amount here? I mean, I just turned ten." I said. Honestly I am baffled by the amount and I'm currently thinking of how to hide the money. Putting it in a bank would solve that, but it's sure to attract attention from unwanted areas. Laundering is prevalent here, government agents would investigate suspicious activity.

"Gahah! Lemme worry 'bout that too. We'll put it in BoL under your name. I have some contacts in the marines, I can make them look the other way for you."

Contacts?

Sengoku, then.

I feign ignorance "You? With the marines? What have gotten yourself into uncle? If Uncle Doffy finds out about that, you might get in trouble"

He might already be in deep shit.

"My favorite nephew is concerned about me? I'm so happy~~" Uncle said while fake crying and blowing tissues

"GO DIE IN A DITCH!" I snapped.

"Gahaha! I win! Come on, let's go get them." Uncle snaps his finger then stands up and walks out of the door.

Proceeding with breathing exercises to calm myself, I follow the uncle out though I notice the smell of burnt paper.

I turn around and see that the tissues uncle left were on fire.

"SHIT" I ran to extinguish the embers quickly.

Stepping on the embers, uncle noticed the commotion

"Hey brat, what's-"

"Shut up! Your cigs lit up your tissues!" I said while still extinguishing the embers.

"What? I always put the tissues in my pockets away from my stick hand. It's impossi-"

I look at uncle to yell at him again but I noticed his pants are on fire too. Wtf, how is he not feeling that?

"Uncle! You're pants!"

"What?"

"GAHH! HELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Lousy writing is my middle name..._

..

.

...

.

..

bitch. *Pinkman fistbump*

* * *

Trafalgar Law

Surgeon of Death

Carrier of the Will of D.

The mastermind behind the Rocky Port incident.

I have no idea what happened there. Something to do with a hundred heads?

The Former Shichibukai with a Five Hundred Million Bounty was standing in front of me. The guy has talent in intimidation I give him that. If he had laser vision and if I was poultry, I would be roasted right now with extra sauce that would make. He was already wearing his signature fur bowl hat. Jesus his skin is pale as fuck. There was a brown-haired pig-tailed girl beside him. I guess that would be Lami, damn, they're both pale as fuck, skinny too. I see no white spots. So are they cured? Did they have the illness to begin with?

As I approached the kids, opening my mouth to greet them, kid Law beat me to the punch.

"This is the kid?" said kid Law with his innate ability of glaring.

"Nii-san be nice" said the brownette.

"Hn, you don't look much" Law continued

My left eye twitched

Wasn't he suppose to have a happier disposition since his sis is alive?

Well two can play that way.

"I'm Barbarossa, welcome to my crib. Come inside, you look like you might die any minute. Don't want to have the marines come over for questioning." I said looking bored.

He stares at me

I hold my ground.

The two girls look concerned, Lami more than Baby 5, as she was concerned for her brother.

Uncle is just standing beside me as he watches us both, a smile plastered across his face.

...

Law grins.

"I'm Trafalgar Law"

"Call me Barba" smirking as I offer a handshake.

"Heh, I'm thinking more of Barbie." He takes the handshake

Barbie? My mind supplied the necessary knowledge. Seems like barbie still exists here. Not those plastic dolls you'd think of, rather they were the traditional kind, made of plush.

...

My eye twitches, but I have him now

"Oh you like dolls? I'm afraid I have no such things here. If you like, Cain can order some for you." I retort sporting an Obama not bad face.

His eyes widen in realization

Uncle laughs "GAHAHAH! You lost Law, I'm disappointed in you"

The two girls were also about to laugh but Law glares at them, preventing their laughs to escape their mouths.

"Amusing as this is, let's take this inside. I'll have Cain prepare us a feast." I said to them

The three kids' faces brightened at that.

Lami and Baby 5 ran inside the house, followed by uncle. Law was about to go too before he stopped himself, looking down, then he faced me.

"What's the matter?" I said.

"I was rude, sorry... and thanks. Cora-san seems to trust you but I was not sure when we were traveling here."

"Sure of what?" I said

But before he retorts our stomachs grumble at the prospect of food.

"Yahahah, talking can come after we eat. Let's go" I said to the pale kid.

He nods.

* * *

During the meal, we talked about their journey here. I was genuinely interested since I had no idea on how you would travel from and to the Blues. They said they came here aboard a marine ship. Before that, they sneaked in a merchant vessel, and before that they sneaked on another merchant vessel.

They said they came from Swallow Island, where uncle received a tip that informed him of the location of the Ope-ope no mi which was rumored to heal anything.

Uncle wasn't afraid of anyone hearing when he talked about it. Figured that he set up a calm field on the dining area, and I sent Cain to procure more foodstuffs so he won't be back for awhile.

"You stole it? The fruit?" I asked

"Yep, it was difficult of course, but I managed to get them to lower their guard and infiltrate, then left without a trace, easy. Not only did I get the fruit, I also managed to steal a book on devil fruits. I was planning on returning and selling the fruit to nii-san on the condition that both Law and Lami are healed but knowing him, he'd only incapacitate me then look for the fruit on his own.

So I gave it to Law here, at first he didn't want it, stubborn brat"

I didn't know what to think about that, Uncle Doffy was the one who suggested they steal the Ope-Ope no mi to heal Law in the OT. In this AT, Trafalgar D. Laim lived, when in OT she died in the orphanage fire.

"It was not my intention to become a fruit user asshole!" Law shouted at uncle

"I risked my neck to save you two. This is the thanks I get!?"

Law just crossed his arms and looked away when his sister was mentioned.

"And we are eternally grateful for your help Cora-san, _isn't that right Law-nii_ " The smiling Laim was looking at uncle while having her hand at Law's shoulder.

Law was... shaking? The kid, faced uncle again and muttered "Yeah, thanks"

..

...

..

.

..

Remember to not piss off Laim. Scary ass imoutos

Baby 5 was still smiling, seemingly oblivious while eating. I'd ask her real name later, Baby 5's a bit weird to say, might even turn some heads if I say it in the town.

"You said something about a book on devil fruits uncle? May I see it?" attempting to segue the topic.

"Left it in the bags earlier brat. I did intend to give it to you anyway since Doffy already have one. They're the new edition too, so they're quite expensive."

That piqued my interest on the book more. They auctioned a similar book here on Loguetown, an older edition yet the price still went for the millions. Information on devil fruits was scant as the World Government heavily regulates it here. If you wanted to know more information about availability, what fruits are on sale, and confirmed users of known fruits you'd have to shell out a large amount on the black market and it's still a risk to trust on their reliability.

I asked the three kids on why and how did they join the Uncle Doffy's crew. They said that they were only about to officially join the crew when uncle came in and delivered news to his older brother which got him visibly upset and asked the three kids to leave. So technically they haven't joined the Uncle Doffy's crew yet? Butterflies, how much did I change by simply existing?

I looked at uncle with a raised eyebrow.

"I told him about your parents" uncle said flatly

The three kids were listening intently, it seems that this was the first time they heard of this.

"Why would Uncle Doffy be upset with that news? He was never a part of his crew" I asked him

"Your father was still blood brat, he may not have carried the Donquixote name publicly, he was still family. If your father was captured, if the truth of him being a Donquixote is exposed, the crew and Doffy's image would take a hit."

"I also said to him that you'd be alone and I'd take a leave to visit you.

He then suggested that I take the three kids with me, saying that they were gonna be more of use with you as they were useless for him currently"

My eyes reverted to the three kids, Baby 5 was clearly depressed when she heard that, being cheered up by Laim. Law was gritting his teeth.

Heh, I'm touched Uncle Doffy

You just gave me pieces to start my own crew

If they agree to join that is.

Though I'll ensure that they do.

Fufufufufu

..

...

dang.. that was Doffy's

..

Yahah...Yahahahah!

That's more like it.

* * *

After the meal, I showed them where they would sleep. The girls were delighted at the prospect of good rest. They have been journeying for quite a while, so some semblance of stability was welcome to the children.

Cain's still not back from the errands I sent him to do so we had to clean up ourselves. To occupy my mind while cleaning the dishes I started to think about how I would approach my totally "unique" situation.

I wonder if we could get proper training from uncle, though it would depend on how long would uncle even stay here. Uncle still achieved the rank of commander in the marines and the seat of hearts on Uncle Doffy's crew so he would be a good fighter at least. Getting instruction from him would be yield far more results than I would have gotten from just training by myself. Uncle should have some knowledge on Rokushiki if he was taken in by Sengoku. The only useful knowledge I have on the CP's prized martial art was Soru, the shows didn't give a helpful description on how the others work. Haki training would be done along the way, One Piece did show the effective training for Observation Haki. Armament Haki, I have some theories on how it works but no proof. Conqueror's Haki might be doable since I have a relative who could use it, but without it manifesting first, this would be filed under the "nice to know" pile.

*CrassshhhHH*

Shit I dropped a plate.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one, eh brat" uncle said from the other room"

"SHUT UP! and get me the broom!"

"Damn brat, I'm your guest, you shouldn't order me around. Why are you doing that anyway, just leave that for the old man."

"He still isn't here and I'm not doing anything productive anyway sooo eh." I shrugged raising my shoulders.

Oh yeah where was I. Training, right? I'm totally ripping off Sabo's techniques. Those techniques of his would be way too cool not to have. Sorry Sabo, I'm the one whos gonna debut your techniques on this world. If they were originally Dragon's techniques, I could only hope he doesn't hunt me down.

Second priority I guess would be proper nutrition, we were already situated in a good island or a great starting point, with good purchasing power we won't have to worry about empty pockets for a while. 100 million beri is considered to be equivalent to a million USD. That would be more than enough to cover food costs. I spent nearly a hundred USD monthly on foodstuffs alone in my past life, but that was just me being a cheap bastard only buying cost efficient goods. Now I wouldn't have to worry about constraints and maybe even get to have 5 star chefs providing us with not just proper nutrition but also damn delicious foodz. I should probably ask uncle if he knows anything about Kambakka Queendom's Attack Cuisine.

Third would be proper equipment, I know of many weapon sellers here on Loguetown based on OG Barba's memories. Dad always had me around when he was canvassing for weapons around Loguetown. I wonder if I should get Yubashiri from Ippon-Matsu, Zoro destroyed it in OT anyway. I could give it to Law since he still doesn't have that big-ass sword of his. Hmm... thoughts for another time.

Okay plates are clean, I should probably ask some things from uncle.

"Hey uncle, how long would you stay at loguetown?"

"Just arrived, and already you're telling me to leave, eh brat?"

"I know, but I was wondering if you're gonna stay here for a while that you could train me. Now I would say us but I don't know if they would agree."

"You planning to create a crew yourself brat?" He smirked "You're ambitious I give you that."

"How'd yo-"

"Heh, I was right. That was just a guess but you're like and open book when you're excited. You really want to train under me?"

He had me. I was just asking a question and he already had me. I have to try harder in keeping my intentions underneath but OG Barba was originally expressive so it's difficult to adjust.

"Give up on Law and Laim, you'd have a hard time convincing those two." uncle said grimly "Baby 5, though. Three words and she's yours" his nostrils were dilated and his eyebrows were moving up and down rapidly. Punchable face, really.

Having Baby 5 join would be a cake walk. I'm more concerned on having the siblings inclined to join, I know he's referencing the will of D but I have to try. They're currently the best prospects I'd have besides Baby 5, and maybe Bartolomeo.

"I'd at least try. Those three would have to be at least decent if they were about to join Uncle Doffy's crew."

"Oh, they are. From what I heard Law even threatened to blow up the crew's base with a bomb strapped to his body. Gahah crazy kid." Uncle said lighting another cig

The reason might be finding a cure for his sis, or along those lines. I still don't have the full picture. It would be better to ask Law himself later.

"Dang... you sure he's right in the head?"

"Yep. A little broody, but he'd grow out of that in time."

"Law's sanity aside, what do you think uncle? Could you train me/us?" I said to uncle

"Gahaha! As much as I want to I can't, brat. Have to return to the crew immediately, I believe I'm on thin ice already with nii-san, not informing him of the fruit. With the commotion I caused in the north, nii-san would have already sent agents to know what happened. I'll drop off the money on your account, then I'll be on my merry way" he said while puffing a smoke.

A bummer, now I have to look for a decent trainer, for now I'll make due with old fashioned hard work. Rock Lee would be proud.

Though I could guilt trip him in handing over training manuals from the marines, kek. Yeah, let's try that

"You're leaving already? When? Could you leave me some notes then, on how to train properly? Maybe throw in some martial arts you know, pleaaaaseee." I said using my doujutsu Mangekyou Puppy Dog-Eyegan at him

"I mean, that's the least you could do. Sure, you came to visit from time to time, but you were never really there." Now looking down at the floor, trembling slightly for greater effect.

"Oi oi, I left you money for your expenses, surely you could manag-"

[ **Trap Card Activated!** ]

"That's different and you know it! You know what, it's okay, forget about it uncle. I'll just look for a decent trainer. Wake me up before you leave though, I'll accompany you to the harbor, least I could do for all the things you've done for my family." I said sulkingly. Not giving him a chance to retort to my pitiful performance, I went up the stairs to my room.

If uncle is the bleeding-heart good guy from my memories, then it might just work. Did I feel like a grade-A douche, trying to manipulate a genuine, caring, family member. Sure as hell yes, but it I need it done. Judge me all you want, I know you would have done the same. Suck my ding-a-ling, hypocritical pricks.

I entered my room and saw the two duffel bags still there. 100 million beri huh.. nice, no doubt uncle went above and beyond on what he brought. Beri was supposed to have and exchange rate of 100 Beri to 1 USD, meaning I have close to 1 million USD. I didn't think of it before but it makes sense, uncle's working for a crime syndicate that spans the entire North Blue, maybe even in the Grand Line now. The money they're making should easily be larger than that. They were even financing research institutions like Caesar's and had the guts to easily place the Mera-Mera no mi as bait. Common Devil Fruits were sold easily in the hundred million range, what more of a known Logia's worth, and they can easily parade it around like it's worth jack squat. Granted, that's in the future that may or may not happen now, but still.

Opening the bags, I saw them bills, as well as a hard-bound book titled " **The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia ver. XII _Celestial Edition_ , by Caesar, Vegapunk et. al**.". I opened the book and read the foreword, it said "This book contains sensitive topics concerning the nature and characteristics of known Devil Fruits, any attempt on illegal distribution and copying shall be considered treason. Illegal copying, distribution, and possession of the book should be reported immediately, failing to do so is considered obstruction of justice and shall be persecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Scary ass shit right there, meh, who cares. Taking the book from the bag and I put it on my bed.

I flipped the pages and started reading.

* * *

A/N: The SI died already on his old world. The soul reincarnated to his present body. He doesn't know that what he considers the original owner's soul and his are one and the same, albeit before was a child's consciousness, now the older manifests and absorbed the younger.

I know it's crap. Hopefully my writing skilz would improve as I go.


End file.
